In the automotive field, it is known to use a clutch release bearing actuated by a member that is able to move in translation in order to engage a manually controlled or automatically controlled gearbox. To this end, the clutch release bearing device provides a rolling bearing having rolling elements housed between a rotating ring and a non-rotating ring pushed by the member that is able to move in translation. Conversely, the device provides an actuating member incorporated into a clutch, made up for example of pressure plates, intended to be actuated axially by the rotating ring, the actuating member then driving rotating mechanical elements allowing torque transmission and the use of the gearbox.
Provision may be made to mount the clutch release bearing device in a fixed casing so that some of the set of constituent elements of the device are entirely immersed in a fluid, for example oil.
However, the contact between the clutch release bearing device and the actuating member can create friction, reducing the service life of the equipment and increasing the pollution generated, in particular by metal particles resulting from the friction.
Provision can thus be made to preload the bearing device with a return spring that exerts an axial force in the opposite direction to that exerted by the member that is able to move in translation on the bearing device, so as to form an axial space between the bearing device and the actuating member when they are not engaged.